


A Year of Joy

by DWM



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M, Russian swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM/pseuds/DWM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt in the kink_meme: "Charles keeps 'dying'. Well, at least in the comics he does. The amount of times he ends up nearly or actually dead in the arms of a desperate Erik is ridiculous. I´d love a crack-ish fic in which this has happened so many times that nobody cares anymore, and while the two of them are all like "It´s too late for me, Erik... Goodbye... Give humans a chance..." "NOOOO, I WON´T LET YOU DIE! D:", everybody else is catching up with people from the other team, playing games or feeling extremely bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read The Once and Future King -yet. The Russian and the German are googled so I apologize for any mistakes there too. Also, I had mistaken the book Charles and Erik liked in the original and I couldn't live with that on my conscience anymore and that's why I'm posting the fixed betaed version here.
> 
> This is a comicverse/movieverse mashup.
> 
> Betaed by xDinahQueenx. Thanks!!

It hurt; it hurt so much. There was a dampness trailing down his left cheek and he realized then that it wasn’t Magneto here, but Erik; weak, sentimental Erik; foolish Erik holding the limp body of the only person capable of bringing him to his knees willingly, without resorting to trickery or other power but kindness and love.

Erik knelt in the middle of a USA military base clutching the rapidly cooling body of one Charles Xavier, old friend and nemesis, often times lover. It had been a bullet, again, a man-made bullet and when would they learn, when would they accept their inferiority and why had Charles stubbornly refused to see these vermin like the ugly monsters they really were? They had taken him from Erik. They would pay dearly, they would.

“D-don’t, please, don’t hold it against them, my friend,” stuttered Charles, life escaping him with every labored breath.

“Look what they’ve done to you, Charles. You can’t leave us, you can’t leave me!”

“It wasn’t them,” Charles coughed, “it was you. Y-your Brotherhood, we all, we all wanted the aliens gone b-but you turned on our allies and he-here we are,” even in the face of death, Charles, beautiful Charles, dared a laugh that cost him the majority of what little breath he still kept, leaving him wheezing pitifully.

Erik allowed himself to break then; Magneto didn’t have any place here, in this, with them. He removed the helmet, _‘Stay with me, Charles, please, please,’_ but it was too late, he could feel the weak tendrils of Charles' mind caressing his thoughts, giving Erik his farewells, _‘If only you could give humankind a chance’._

 _‘They’ve never proven deserving of one,’_ replied Erik to the emptiness of his head, alone at last with only the fading echoes of _longing regret grief warmth love._

“CHARLES!!!!!” Erik, bloodied chest and arms shaking, wailed to the sky, as if his pained howls could just by sheer force of will snatch Charles’ soul back from the Heavens --for surely there was no other place to which as noble a soul as Charles’ could go.

“ _`tchyo za ga`lima?_ Priesthood?”

“ _Ja_ , I’m gonna be a priest, _Vati._ ”

“Kurt, Azazel, please, not that argument again.”

“Priest, Mystique! Kid vants to be Priest!”

Once the hostile invading aliens had been exterminated by the two mutant teams and the human government forces, the Brotherhood had betrayed their truce with the homo sapiens. The X-Men fought to defend the humans and a scuffle arose ending up in with the homo sapiens fleeing, Charles shot and Magneto rushing to his side. The battle stopped the instant the Brotherhood leader's knees touched the ground and the X-Men leader’s trembling body was circled by the former's strong arms.

Everyone knew that meant downtime.

Mystique had rushed to meet her child, Kurt, Azazel in tow. Ever since Kurt had taken to Catholicism, encounters with his father would end up in an argument and Mystique was honestly tired of it.

“ _Gott im Himmel_ , I don’t even understand what you are saying!”

“ _Ka'kovo 'hooya? Hooy'nya! Der'mo!_ ”

“Stop, just stop you two!”

Emma was examining her nails with a bored expression, sitting on a big wooden crate that had the words ‘Army’ painted on the sides. “How long will they be at it this time?” she asked to no one in particular. It was almost a surprise to hear the Beast’s gruff answering voice.

“Mystique, your red friend and Kurt or Magneto and the Professor?”

“Mystique, Magneto, both, I don’t know. Don’t really care. How do you do it? It must be expensive, all those funeral services and stuff. I know the guy is loaded but…”

“Wouldn’t you want to know? I’m just glad he stayed with us a whole year this time. One would think _he_ ’d be used to it too already.” Hank nodded to Erik who was rocking back and forth with a cold Charles cradled against his chest, face scrunched in a sorrowful grimace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Emma let out a disdainful snort. “Sugar, the guy sleeps with a picture of your bald old man at night. Ever been to his room? It’s like a damn Xavier Shrine in there. He’s got keepsakes of each and every encounter and death there: bullets, meteor fragments, shrapnel, alien guns, crystal daggers…” she counted each item with a finger of her perfectly manicured hand.

“I could’ve done without the mental image, thank you,” replied Hank acerbically. “Aren’t you entering the Pool this time?”

“Not interested, darling.”

“Okay.”

Beast went to join Riptide, Pyro, Havok, Banshee, Warren and Bobby who were exchanging money. Scott was glaring reproachfully at them with Jean next to him, her arms crossed and a long-suffering look on her face.

“Brought back by a Mutant with the power of reality manipulation,” said Bobby.

“A clone.” countered Alex.

“Be more specific or it doesn’t count,” warned Warren.

“Okay, an evil clone.”

“A Skrull.” suggested Riptide.

“Spare body in the guise of a comatose twin he never told anyone about,”

“That’s--that’s oddly specific, Sean.”

“So? Could happen.”

“Phoenix Force.”

“That’s Jean’s thing, idiot.”

“Another body replica by her alien ex, you know, that Shi’ar chick with the weird hair,” interjected Warren.

“Lilandra? Isn’t she like fed up with the Prof?”

“Because Magneto wouldn’t leave her and Charles alone, yeah. She just gave up.”

“So is the Pool settled, _amigos?_ ”

Storm was perched against the wall of one of the hangars assessing the scene calmly. Next to her stood the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Legion.

“No crying this time, daddy’s boy?”

“Leave him alone Pietro. Honestly.”

“I’ve learned to accept my dad’s ways, unlike your father, who still wails like a grief-stricken widow each time he leaves us,” scoffed Legion. In a blink, he was on the ground, Quicksilver on top of him with a fist raised, unmoving.

“Don’t make me use my hex spheres on you!”

“Wanda, is okay, I’ve got this.” As soon as the words left Ororo’s mouth, a rain befell the base.

“David, unfreeze Quicksilver and if both of you insist on fighting I’ll land a lighting bolt on the two of you.”

“How befitting, dear Charles,” Erik’s voice carried through the place, deep and doleful, “that the world would join me in my misery. That it would realize what an insurmountable loss it has suffered today and mourn.”

Jean rolled her eyes at the collective groaning of her teammates when Magneto started to quote a passage of The Once and Future King to the Professor’s corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sean's referencing a fic I read and liked a lot by author keire_ke, Not Half As Blinding.


End file.
